Swim
by SchmEthan
Summary: While Fox is having an early morning dip in the Great Fox's pool, much to his surprise and delight , Krystal joins him for a spot of swimming. Songfic based on Splash Turn Twist by Jimmy Eat World. My first ever, so any advice/corrections would be nice!


SchmEthan here:  
Hey hey hey! How y'all doin?

What I have here is a songfic that was inspired by Splash Turn Twist by Jimmy Eat World (they're awesim!) and features everyone's favourite Lylatian couple, Fox McCloud and Krystal. I'm going through my second major OMG I REALLY LOVE FLUFFY ROMANCEY TYPE THINGS, ESPECIALLY FOX AND KRYSTAL stage, unfortunately a DAY before my Additional Maths exam (oh Lordy). But yeah, it's here, so I might as well show it to the world.

My first ever songfic, so if I've done it wrong, please tell me! lol. ALSO, comments/criticisms/praises/flames/celery all very welcome!

And I shall leave you to read away!  
_Don't leave me in the trivial..._

SchmEthan.

* * *

"Sixty-three..." Fox grunted.

"Sixty-four..."

"Sixty-five..."

Sixty-five lengths of the Great Fox III's indoor pool and counting. Fox enjoyed a good swim; it helped keep him in shape and it relieved him from stress somewhat. The vulpine had been far from relaxed lately; events involving a certain vixen and a certain bird were ensuring his constant embarrassment and stress. So, every day for the past two weeks, he hit the pool every morning, returning to breakfast to coincide with the rest of the team waking up. When they saw his wet fur, they assumed he'd just taken an early shower. However, Krystal's telepathy gave her access to Fox's recent memories, which included a recollection of his swim.

Fox was unaware that as he was not the only one who was a fan of swimming. Nor was he aware of the vixen in the changing room, ready for an early morning dip alongside one of her best friends. And more, it seemed...

Wearing nothing but her old Cerinian top-and-bottoms, she skipped out of the changing room, bubbly as ever, and immediately spotted Fox's muscular figure parting the water with ease. She noted that after every length of the pool, he would count his total.

"Ninety-seven..."

_Wow... _thought Krystal _he's been busy..._

"Ninety-eight..."

By now, Krystal was fantasizing about the vulpine of her dreams. _He's sooooo handsome... And those muscles... Mmh mmh mmh!_

"Ninety-nine..."

Krystal hurriedly checked herself, ensuring that she looked her best for Fox.

"One-hundred!"

Fox stopped at the edge of the pool to catch his breath. He ran his paws through his headfur to squeeze the water out. "Whew!" he yelled, between breaths. "That was a good one."

When he heard the sound of someone clapping, he initially thought it was just his mind playing tricks. But when the source of the clapping moved around the edge of the pool, stopped in front of him and shouted "Well done, Fox!" he looked up, not knowing what to expect. Of course, when he saw Krystal in her rather revealing outfit for the first time since the mission on planet Sauria, he was a little surprised. More than a little; his jaw began to hang open as he muttered out something along the lines of "H-h-hi K-Krystal..."

She giggled playfully doing a little twirl for Fox. All she really wanted was for him to notice her. And it worked.

**With a turn and a twist she gets her wish...**

After Fox finally composed himself, he commented on her apparel. "You haven't worn that outfit since Sauria..."

Krystal shrugged. "Yeah, I missed it. It's surprisingly comfortable, you know." With that, she flashed Fox a cheeky, yet gentle smile. A smile that she knew would make his heart yelp.

**Just a smile makes her who she wants...**

"Well, it... it looks lovely on you... I mean you look lovely... I mean..."

Krystal laughed before shouting "Heads up!" and bombing into the pool, her tail tucked between her legs. When she hit the water, the splash buffeted Fox, almost sending him back under the water.

**It's the smoke from the spark when sulphur hits...**

Fox shook himself off as he turned to face Krystal who was resurfacing from beneath the pool. They both laughed as Krystal removed her long, blue headfur from her face. "That was quite fun, actually!"

"I'll have to take you down to Aquas sometime." Fox almost promised. "There's this waterpark on one of the islands where you can bomb to your heart's content!"

**It turns into an inspiration...**

"So," Krystal began, wading in the water as she spoke. "A hundred lengths, huh? That's pretty good going, Fox."

"Yeah, I was surprised myself, actually! I _was _gonna take a rest now, but I think I'll stay for a bit longer..."

A cheeky grin slid across Krystal's face. "And why would that be?"

Fox blushed slightly before he replied. "No reason..."

**So much for see you around...**

"Maybe," suggested Krystal, "you wanted to race me?"

Fox beamed at the vixen. "Alright then, you're on!"

He swam over to the edge of the pool, and Krystal followed suit. Fox turned to face the beautiful vixen as she said "Ready when you are!"

"OK, Krystal. Three... two... one... go!"

The pair shot off, both evenly matched; Fox was stronger than Krystal, but she was lighter than Fox. Krystal, however, began to fall behind as her headfur got in the way of her eyes.

**So much for seeing at all...**

Fox finished only a few seconds before Krystal. "Not fair!" the vixen exclaimed. "My headfur got in my eyes!"

"Aww," mocked Fox, pouting, "poor likkle Krystal."

"Hey!" she shouted, before playfully punching him in the arm. "When did you turn into Falco?"

**Don't leave me in the trivial...**

It took Fox a while to register what she meant. "Oh... right..." he looked down, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm just joking, Fox!" said Krystal, her heart-melting smile firmly on her face. "You're way too serious sometimes."

"I know, I know." Fox looked back up into Krystal marine-blue eyes. "Come on then!" he beckoned, wading backwards through the water. "Let's go"

Krystal dived forwards, but Fox was too quick for her. He slowed down to allow her to catch up before diving down under the water. The vixen followed suit and submerged herself in the pool. Fox and Krystal swam about under the water, slowly falling into an ecstasy of blue and orange as their tails darted around behind them. Their senses were numbed by each other's presence as they splashed and dived in and around each other any and all contact cherished as if it were the last.

**With a splash and a twist we'll both get pissed...**

They continued to play about in the water until they both ran out of breath. They swam down to the shallow end and sat on the ledge, hind paws dangling in the water. Fox set the alarm on his wrist comm. for ten minutes. "When this goes off, I'm getting out of here. I'm pruny enough as it is!"

Fox and Krystal both laughed. "Pruny!" Krystal repeated. "Pruny, pruny, pruny! Such a funny word."

They laughed and giggled in harmony, the ambience echoing around the pool.

**And leave after we hear our songs...**

"Krystal..." Fox started, his face sombre.

The vixen noticed his facial expression and became curious. "Y-yes, Fox?"

His visage shattered into a cunning grin as he yelled "Think fast!" before diving into the water. He broke the surface in such a way that most of the water splashed Krystal right in the face.

**It's the smoke from the spark when sulphur hits...**

"You sneaky little...!"

Fox span around beneath the water to see Krystal leaping into the pool with unmatchable grace. _Whoa... _he thought, _She's so... beautiful..._

His thoughts were interrupted as the vixen in question darted past him, her tail brushing against his chest in the process. After a temporary moment of bliss, Fox returned to reality to swim after Krystal.

When he caught up with her, he leaned forward in order to push her teasingly. But his action didn't go according to plan...

Krystal began to swim backwards before Fox could react, and Fox found himself instinctively wrapping his arms around Krystal. Emotions and wonders coursed through their bodies as they tried to grasp what was happening. Fox wanted to let go, fearing that he was acting inappropriately, but he found that he couldn't. Krystal wanted to push away, thinking that she might be holding him down, but her body wouldn't listen. Eventually, they both needed to take a breath and they resurfaced quickly. In between his heavy breathing, Fox was cursing himself under his breath. _Damn it, Fox! What's she gonna think of you now, some kind of pervert?_

On the other hand, Krystal was trying to establish whether that supposed event in her mind was real. _Did he just...? Or..._

**She'll just remember she felt something...**

As if on cue, the alarm on Fox's wrist comm. buzzed into life. This gave him a chance to escape Krystal for now. "Alright, I reckon I should go now..."

He clambered up on to the edge of the pool before he was stopped by an angelic voice. "Wait, Fox..."

He landed back into the water with a splash.

**So much for see you around...**

Fox swallowed the lump in his throat. "Krystal?" he asked.

She tried to look at him, but she found that she wasn't able to lift her head. _Was he trying to get away from me? Why...?_

"Why were you so eager to get away?"

Fox took some time to plan some words out in his head before he spoke them. "Well... I... uh..."

He allowed his eyes to roam across the pool to Krystal. She looked forward slightly, his eyes desperately holding on to the precious contact with hers. The endless blue, the limitless green, all he could see were her perfect aquatic eyes.

**So much for seeing it all...**

"I just-" Fox cut himself off as he realised that Krystal was crying. His eyes widened in horror. He hated himself when ever Krystal was sad because of him. It made him feel horrible.

He waded closer to the vixen, ready to comfort her should she want it. "Oh, Krystal I'm so sorry! I never should have hugged you like that without warning. I don't know what came over me, I-"

This time, it was Krystal who cut him off. "You... you hugged me?"

**Don't leave me in the trivial...**

"Uh, yeah." confirmed Fox, not knowing what else to say.

There was a half-awkward silence for a while before Krystal spoke up again. "Was it just me, or did... did you enjoy that?"

She braced herself, in case she had asked the wrong question at the wrong time.

"More than anything." came the solid response.

Krystal opened her eyes. "What?"

Fox edged closer still. "If we didn't need to take a breath, I don't know when I would have let go."

Krystal somehow found the willpower to look up. She was rewarded with the eyes of the one man she truly cared for.

"Well," she began, not knowing whether to continue. But when she focused on his eyes, she knew that they both wanted her to say it. "Wanna do it again?" she asked, deftly.

Fox smiled his warmest smile. "You read my mind!"

Krystal laughed with Fox before spinning around in front of him, but still looking over her shoulder, assuming the position they shared earlier.

**Now with a turn and a twist she gets her wish...**

Fox, with all inhibitions cast aside, stepped forward and wrapped his toned arms around Krystal's delicate waist before propping his head on her shoulder. Krystal responded by placing her paws over his. The couple swayed from side to side, soaking up all that their emotions and senses had to offer. The feel of each other's fur, in such close proximity, the true feeling of happiness, pulsing between them both, the warmth that they shared, both physically and mentally, and, though neither currently realised, the obvious love that was washing over them from above.

Fox decided to confirm his suspicions. "Krystal?"

"Hmm?" she replied, almost purring.

"Do you think this is love?"

When he didn't receive an immediate reply, he started to panic, but he needn't have feared.

"This is more than love, Fox, this is heaven..."

**You give it a name and then that's how it stays...**

"Well, love, heaven, destiny, whatever you want to call it, that's what it is."

Fox released his comforting grip on Krystal and gently turned her around to face him. She stifled a giggle when she realised that Fox had gone bright red. Smiling at Krystal's reaction, Fox took a deep breath. "I love you, Krystal. I love you so much."

**With a turn and a twist she gets her wish...**

"I love you too, Fox." She moved ever closer to him as she said it. "More than anything..."

No more words were needed. Krystal closed her eyes and pressed her muzzle tight against Fox's, not holding back. Fox, although startled at first, soon melted into the kiss that he'd wanted so much. It wasn't so much the kiss that he yearned for, but Krystal herself. She meant so much to him that it was beginning to show. He was getting more and more protective of her in the field, and from Falco's taunts and harassment.

Krystal thoroughly enjoyed every moment spent with the man of her dreams. Her saviour. Her friend. And now, her lover. How fitting that she should be wearing the same outfit in which he had saved, and indeed changed, her life on Sauria a few years ago. She let out a muffled yelp as Fox pulled her closer, his muscular figure enticing her like nothing she had ever felt before. He too was enjoying Krystal's curvaceous body becoming a part of his.

Reluctantly, both Fox and Krystal pulled away from their long-awaited kiss. Their eyes seemed to sparkle with the love and longing for each other, and their smiles proved so much simply by being smiled.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that." Fox almost challenged.

"To tell the truth, that was my first kiss. And it was a million times better than I thought!"

"First, second, third, it doesn't matter." Fox whispered. "What matters is that we actually kissed each other!" he yelled with child-like enthusiasm.

"I know!" squeaked Krystal, overflowing with delight. She jumped up and down in the water, the water splashing about her feet as she did so.

Fox's wrist comm. beeped to signal the hour. "Eight o'clock." he stated. "Maybe we should actually get going!"

Krystal pouted. "Do we have to?" she asked, like a child asking her mother.

Fox took Krystal's paw in his as their fingers interlocked. "Come on!" he breathed.

The couple treaded through the water as they made their way back to the changing rooms, their tails intertwining as they left the pool, their revelation, their kiss for another day.

**Over the threshold, over and out...**

**

* * *

**AWWWWWW! Who doesn't love a good Fox X Krystal?

ANYWHOO, did ye like it? If so, that big green reviewing machine is just begging to be used! Remember, every time you review, a fairy is born! (YAY FARIES!!!!)

Ahem, yesh. Whatever you thought of it, any and all reviews will be appriciated to the MAXX! So get typing!

Thanks for reading!!!

SchmEthan.


End file.
